Fun in the South
by The Reaper13
Summary: Korra is upset when Mako goes back to Asami. So she goes to see the woman who she helped give her bending back, but gave her something more. Can Lin cheer up the heartbroken Avatar by teaching her some new things? Korra/Lin, it's a one-shot story, and it contains a lemon scene so if you're not interested then don't read. So don't read if your under 18. You've been warned.


**Another story is here and now we arrive to the world of the Legend of Korra. I hope everyone is ready for this and again yes this is a futa story. I know that is coming very common, but I like making those kinds of stories. At least not the lemon scenes I'm not good with those. I want to thank my friend who wants to remain anonymous for the help on the lemon scene, I appreciate it my friend, thanks.**

**So I hope everyone will like how this one goes. If you don't like these kinds of stories then why are you reading them? Also thanks again to Moka McDowell for giving me the idea for this story, so if your surprise to see this kind of pairing for this story, it's her idea. Now then let's begin. I don't own anything of the Legend of Korra, enjoy the story.**

**Fun in the South**

_South Pole_

She can't believe this happened. She has never seen or heard of this happening before. Then again she knows Avatar Aang was able to take bending away, but never thought he can restore bending, and it would have a side effect. She is shock, mad, but also happy. She hopes this is permanent since it now gives her a second chance in finding love and finding someone to help her get a child.

She really should thank the Avatar for doing this, but she isn't good in saying thanks, especially to the girl. The two didn't like each other when they first met, even after the pro-bending tournament finals they weren't the best of friends but were okay, but now after what she did she knows she has to thank her. But how?

A knock on her door came and she recognizes the voice speaking through her wooden door. "Lin, it's me Korra. Can I come in?"

"Um yes of course," said Lin BeiFong allowing Avatar Korra to enter her room.

Korra comes into the room and sees the former chief of police who is now in her 20s staring at her. "I take it you're not mad anymore about what happened? Because I swear I didn't know that was going to happen."

Lin remembers when Korra gave her bending back that she reverted back to being 25 years old. Korra couldn't explain how it happened and neither could Tenzin. All they know is Lin wasn't very happy with this and was ticked off. But she didn't yell at Korra or say anything offensive towards the girl. Not after Mako breaking up with her and him choosing to be with Asami.

"No no it's fine I'm better now," said Lin not wanting to make the girl feel bad, especially with what she went through. "So, why are you here?"

Korra lets out a small sigh before sitting down on Lin's bed. "I couldn't sleep."

Lin knew that look. She had the same look many years ago and knew what it was. She sits down next to Korra and tries her best to help her. "It sucks to feel this way doesn't it?"

Korra looks at the older woman confuse by what she means. "What is?"

"You like a guy who likes you too, but he ends up choosing another girl to be with, and leaves you hurting. I know the feeling," said Lin causing Korra to remember what happened between her and Tenzin.

"Will the pain go away?" asked Korra.

Lin tries to smile, but could only form a small one. "Not at first, but if you have someone there to help you then it will go away in time."

Korra sniffles as tears begin to form in her eyes. "I just thought when we defeated Amon he would want to be with me. I'm such a fool."

"No you're not," said Lin in a stern tone surprising Korra. "You're a beautiful woman who despite her flaws and trust me you got a lot of them, would make any man lucky to have you. If that idiot Mako can't see it then he doesn't deserve you."

Korra is shock that Lin is defending her like this and blushed when she called her beautiful. "Lin, thank you. I didn't think you would be so supportive since well…you don't like me."

Lin lets out a small sigh of annoyance. "I don't hate you and I never said I didn't like you. I just think you need to think before you do something and you need to be careful with what you do or someone will get hurt, even you."

"So, you don't hate me?" asked Korra.

Lin places her hand on Korra's hand causing the young girl to blush even more. "After all you did for me, never."

Lin kisses Korra on the forehead and she notices the teenage girl's face is becoming as red as a tomato. "What?"

Korra moves her head away from Lin trying to hide her embarrassment. "It's nothing. Um just feeling a little uncomfortable that's all."

Lin would normally just shrug this off or roll her eyes. But then she did something she hasn't done in years. She giggled. She giggled at the sight of the embarrass Avatar. She hasn't felt this way since that time she experimented with Tenzin's sister.

She did a lot of experimenting with her, because she needed help because of her condition. The more she thought about it the more her head began to be filled with dirty thoughts. Thoughts of her with her friend again having fun and then new thoughts of her with Korra having some fun. She snaps out of her thoughts and sees Korra's hand trying to break free of Lin's hand.

"Hmm what's the matter? Never been touched by a woman like this before?" asked Lin who decides to try helping Korra, in her special way.

"N-no," said Korra who admits that despite learning about sex she never actually tried it or even knew what to do. "Why?"

Lin moves her hand behind Korra's face and forces her to face her. "Because I may have found a solution to help you get over this pain. Something a friend of mine showed me when I got my heart broken years ago."

"W-what is it?" asked Korra regretting asking that question.

"This," Lin moves her hand behind Korra's head and pushed her forward till their lips connected.

**(Lemon scene begins if you don't like these scenes then skip to the end. You have been warned)**

Korra's eyes are wide open, and even though she was surprised and scared, she didn't break free from the kiss. She felt Lin's tongue going crazy in her mouth and without even noticing it; she made her tongue start to dance with Lin's.

Lin obviously notices this and smiles to herself, she moves her right hand up and strokes Korra's right cheek while still French-kissing.

While stroking Korra's cheek with her hand, Lin's left hand goes down her lover's back and that movement sends a chill down the Avatar's spine and a moan into Lin's mouth, not wanting to make the young girl feel discouraged she also moans.

Her right hand slowly but effectively runs down the Avatar's body and rests on her right breast, startled by this Korra stiffs a small squeal from her part, but soon the massaging motion in her chest calms her down and she's once again brought down to a submissive side of her she never knew existed.

Her left hand slowly ran down her back until it fixated itself in her lower back; Korra's moans made the palm of Lin's hand vibrate an act that only served to arouse both of them even more.

Then suddenly, she stopped kissing Korra and looked her in the eyes

"Feeling better?" Lin asked with a grin

Korra could only pant from how aroused she was, her dark cheeks were bright red

"I'll assume that's a yes" she said before she moved her left hand in between Korra's thighs and began to rub through her pants

The mighty Avatar could only shudder and moan as her virgin nest was touched for the very first time by someone else's hands, and it felt great!

She stops massaging both her love nest and her breasts and takes Korra's top off to which Korra only murmurs something that Lin can't understand

"What did you say?" Lin asks

"You…" Korra silently says "Why are you… doing this?"

"Shhh" Lin says as she returns to massaging the teenager's breasts "You'll feel good soon" and with that she puts her mouth above Korra's dark pink nipple and begins to lick it, which causes Korra to bit her lower lip to keep out a loud moan from coming out, the now rejuvenated Lin puts one of her hands on her breast while she sucks the other one with greed

The sensation is too great for the inexperienced girl to control and she involuntarily lets out a moan loud enough to reach Lin's ears and make her smile; she stops sucking one of her breasts and moves to the other one and like before the inexperienced girl cannot control her emotions right now and lets another moan escape her soft delicate lips

The 'famished' lover moves her hand down Korra's soft dark stomach and reaches the Avatar's nest and even though she's still wearing pants she can feel the moistness under them and looking up at Korra her predictions are shown to be true, she IS making the Avatar moan in pleasure, who would have thought, of all people, she would be the one to make the Avatar's voice tremble, she would be the one to make her moan like a mad woman; smiling at what she'd done she stops sucking on her breast and begins planting kisses down her tummy, over her navel, over her womb and then she reaches her pants…

She puts her fingers inside her pants and when Korra shows no resistance Lin pulls her pants down her legs and takes them off completely and then started at her moist slit, it was beautiful, dark like the rest of her skin, from the looks of it it was very soft to the touch, it only had a small piece of pubes above it and more appetizing for Lin, it was moist as hell!

She can't control herself and almost immediately she gets on her knees and starts licking Korra's outer labia; this causes Korra to moan loudly and this time she doesn't even try to suppress it. Lin slowly moves her tongue from the outer labia to the inner labia and massages her clitoris with her thumb; Korra's moans of pleasure are getting faster and louder and Lin loves it, making a sweet young teen moan in pleasure is her new favorite sound.

Korra lays her back in bed and grips the sheets with her hands full force. The intensity of the moment is making her crazy and then a new feeling rushes through her, an even better feeling… she screams in pleasure as she orgasms and squirts all of her juice into Lin's mouth who accepts it and with a loud gulp drinks it all up

The newest reincarnation of the Avatar is panting with fatigue as she's just been given oral sex for the first time in her life. As Korra sits up to look at Lin she finds the woman who just gave her the time of her life already standing in front of her

"Now's your turn" the older woman says as she offers a hand to help the teen up to her feet, Korra almost without thinking grabbed her hand and got pulled up, then she stood toe-to-toe with the woman who just instants ago made her orgasm

After a few moments she finally notices that Lin's still naked and promptly starts taking the older woman's shirt exposing her white plump breasts to the Avatar, she looks at Lin in the eyes and after she nods in a 'go ahead' gesture Korra starts sucking on her left nipple causing Lin to moan and stroke Korra's brown hair with a smile on her face. Using the same technique Lin used on her, Korra's quick to arouse Lin to the point where she knows what the eager to learn student's gonna do next.

Korra gets on her knees and kisses Lin's stomach and navel and when she reaches the pants she looks up at Lin and sees she has a straight face on her, she shrugs it off and quickly pulls her pants down, no more than half a second after she does this a huge chunk of meant springs right at her face and hits her cheek with a measure of force and makes her close her eyes. After the initial shock of thinking she was gonna be attacked by a monster from Lin's vagina when she finally opens her eyes again there's no mistaking it, Lin has a penis… and a big one by the looks of it…

The shocked look on the Avatar's face would be funny if it wasn't for the circumstances, she looks up at Lin and the former opens her mouth to speak

"Have I ever told you the story of how I was conceived?" Lin said sarcastically and then after the silence coming from Korra she continues "My mother was a lesbian of some sorts, she was never a very maternal woman, but as she grew older, she started wanting a child, even though she had always appeared straight, she was far from it, she had lusted over many women, including Katara and Suki, she knew neither would ever give her a child since you need a 'penis' to make a child with a woman… so one day, she looked for a futa to help her on her quest to make her an heir, they had sex and my mother gave birth to me"

Korra was wide eyed once more after hearing about Lin's back-story; she was still shocked to learn about her, uhm condition.

Thinking that the Avatar was feeling discourage about continuing their little fun, she put her hand on the back of Korra's head and pushed her closer to her prick

Her mouth was close enough for Lin to feel her breath hitting the head of her penis

"C'mon, now's your turn to please me!" Lin says as she pushes Korra's head even closer to her penis.

Knowing that Lin was a futa disgusted Korra a bit, but the fact that she had pleased her virgin mound just moments before made her want to please her back and hear her moan with ecstasy, so she slowly opened her mouth and swallowed the head of Lin's dick, the feeling is exhilarating for Lin who lets a small moan escape her now youthful lips, slowly but steadily Korra fits more and more of Lin's prick inside her mouth, halfway down she gags on the sheer size of it and pulls her head away to cough.

After the coughing session Lin puts her hand on the back of her neck again and pulls her down once more, after a few moments Korra's mouth and throat get used to the feeling and she starts to get more and more of Lin's tasty penis inside of her, Korra also learns that when she moves her tongue around her shaft Lin goes crazy with pleasure and so she does this to make her squeal. Suddenly Lin starts to hold Korra's hair and pulls her further down and starts skull fucking Korra to the point where the Avatar gags and chokes on Lin's massive dick, and then… finally she stops pumping and Korra feels relieved until something hits her in the back of her throat with great force, it's warm, gooey and it tastes funny, Lin releases Korra's hair and the young girl pulls her head away quickly and coughs violently.

"That was only round one," says Lin and Korra looks up at her lover with a questioning look "go lie in bed" she says sternly

"Wh-why?" Korra stutters a question

"Do it, now" Lin demands with a stern and demanding voice that knocks the Avatar off guard, silently and in defeat seeing as she's not in control right now, Korra gets up and lies in bed awaiting Lin's orders.

She walks to the bed also and gets on top of it, grabs Korra's legs and opens them revealing her virgin pussy, Lin lick her lips in hunger while the young girl's lips shake in fear of what's gonna happen

Lin lines her huge dick with Korra's vagina and with one strong hit she's all in. Korra screams out in pain as she's torn apart by the massive penis that's assaulting her nether regions, Lin doesn't stop moving full speed and slowly she starts feeling that Korra's also starting to hump back. As Korra gets more used to the speed and the pain fades away she starts to once again moan in pleasure, her moans surpass even Lin's moans and they keep on getting louder

Then without warning Lin pulls out her penis and turns Korra around in an instant, she lifts up Korra's hips and stands up

"What're you doing?" Korra asks in between her panting

"Making us both feel even better" Lin says as she lines up her prick with Korra's butthole and shoves it right in violently

Korra screams in pain as her virgin butthole isn't safe from Lin either, she took her virginity and now she's taking her anus's virginity. Korra's mostly moaning in pain and Lin tries to fix this but reaching back and slowly massaging Korra's bloody pussy and then Korra begins to moan in pleasure once more but still feeling some measure of pain, so Lin decides to stick a finger inside the vagina and now Korra's moaning in a balanced state of pain and pleasure which is overwhelming for the inexperienced girl

"God damn, you're tight!" Lin says as she feels her orgasm approaching

Korra knows what she feels, the same sensation for earlier is coming back, and now it seems to be even bigger and stronger

"Oh god, I'm cumming!" Lin says as the first squirt of her cum shoots into Korra's asshole and with this new sensation inside her Korra braces herself for her own orgasm, as cum shoots out of her dick she feels the walls of the Avatar's vagina tightening and the squirting sensation coming back, Lin knows she and Korra had just climaxed at the same time and this was one of the most wonderful feelings she's ever felt.

**(End of lemon scene)**

An hour later after both women rested up Korra is kissing Lin's neck while the older woman holds the young girl close to her in a hug. "Mhm that feels so good. You're a quick learner."

Korra stops and looks up at Lin. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" asked Lin.

"Lin, are you my girlfriend or what we did is a one night thing?" asked Korra worried on what Lin's response will be.

Lin lets out a small sigh knowing Korra was going to ask. "I guess it all depends on what you want this to be. I wouldn't mind spending some more time with you, but if you want this to be a one night thing then that's fine. I'll respect your wishes."

Korra moves her face towards Lin kissing her on the lips on a passionate kiss. Lin returns the kiss and feels the young Avatar moving her body on top of her. Korra breaks the kiss and smiles. "I wouldn't mind spending some time with you either, but mind if we keep this a secret?"

Lin laughs quietly and nods her head. "All right, but for now let's get some sleep. I may be young again but I still feel exhausted."

Korra laughs and nods in agreement. "You got it. Goodnight Lin."

Korra kisses Lin on the lips for a few seconds before moving off her and falling asleep. Lin couldn't help but smile as she moves her arm around the young teenage girl and holds her close before whispering. "Goodnight, my dear Korra."

**Awwww how sweet? I like how this whole thing went and I hope everyone liked this too. If you didn't like it and hate these futa stories…again why are you reading this then in the first place? Thank you to my friend for the help with the lemon scene. I appreciate it and I hope everyone who liked this will leave many reviews. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. See you all and take care. And Merry Christmas to everyone!**


End file.
